


Lord of the Floated

by Wolfbutts



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, Lord of the Flies AU, Will be multiple chapters eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfbutts/pseuds/Wolfbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey well this is my first time writing fanfiction, hope you enjoyed! This is neither going to be strictly the 100 or LotF but rather a nice blend of the two. Let me know what you think of this first chapter in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote>





	Lord of the Floated

The boy with the dark hair struggled with the straps constricting his chest, pulling and twisting at them until a quiet click released him and he fell to the floor with a dull thud. He squinted in the dark interior of the ship, sparks from split wires lighting up the frightened faces of the other young children. A man lay dead on the floor, a small pool of blood settled around his head. He clenched his jaw and stepped over the lifeless body, making his way towards the door. He felt a hand squeeze his elbow and a tiny voice squeak out.

“You should wait.” the voice said.

He turned, a girl not much shorter than him stood there, placing her hands on her hips. Her cold blue eyes glared at him behind a mess of blonde curls. He pulled at the collar of his jumpsuit.

“Why?” He said curtly.

Young voices began to shout out in confusion and fear, more kids in dark jumpsuits struggled out of their seats and to the center of the dropship. Many cried out at the sight of the dead man.

“You should wait for the grownups, they’ll tell us if it’s safe!” She said.

The boy with the dark hair just grunted it response and turned back towards the door, mumbling under his breath, “Done waitin’ around for grownups to get stuff done.” He pulled a red switch, the gears under the floor groaning in response as the door fell to the earth.

The girl looked at him in horror. He only shrugged as a stream of kids began pushing their way past him out the door. She turned on her heel in a huff, pushing her way out the small opening with the last few exiting the ship. The boy followed.

A light rain fell over the 100 or so children scampering around the forest. Many were dancing and jumping on the earth, whooping with joy and thanking the heavens they fell from. A few of the smaller children sat on the lip of the metal door that led from the ship to the ground. Their eyes were squeezed shut and their hands clamped over their ears as if to pretend they had not left the security of space. A scrawny boy with goggles on his head puked into a bush at the edge of the clearing, another boy lightly patting the top of his head.

The curly-haired girl walked back up to the boy, her steps short and angry.

“You’re a real pig-brain you know that?” She said, crossing her arms.

The boy with the dark hair was not paying attention to her; he was looking at the boys sword fighting with tree branches.

“No I’m Bellamy” he said half-heartedly.

“What?”

“Bellamy.” He said, pointing at the name in sharpie on his blue jumpsuit. He turned towards the girl, absentmindedly tugging at his collar.

The girl just huffed and rolled her eyes. She pointed at herself,

“Clarke.”

She pointed to the ground.

“Earth,” She waved her hands wildly in the air.  “Radiation.”

 She clasped her hands to her throat and faked choking. “Death! You pig-brain.” Before Bellamy could respond she had turned on her heel and walked off.

He shook his head, muttering something about “girls” and “not being the pig-headed one here”.

He turned and walked back into the dropship, the metal echoing his heavy footsteps. The 97 year old hull was lit dimly by the light pouring through the door. The body of the man was still in the center, with a cluster of bloody footprints leading away from it. Bellamy lightly kicked at the body, trying to turn the man onto his back with his boot. The man being almost twice his size made that impossible, so Bellamy reluctantly grabbed the body with his hands and heaved the man onto his back. He clenched his jaw and briefly looked away, the image of the vacant lifeless eyes burned into his brain.

He pulled his gaze back to the body, recognizing the small device strapped to the chest of the dead man. The older model of radio still had a dim green light flashing, and Bellamy hoped this meant it worked.

“…Hello? Is anyone there?” He said.

No response. Just the crunch of static.

Bellamy tossed the radio aside, it cluttered against the floor.

“What a useless piece of junk.” He grumbled, tugging at the collar of his jumpsuit. The stiff material felt hot and itchy on his skin. Frustrated and a little hungry he tugged at the zipper, pushing the stiff material down and tying it around his waist.

Bellamy crouched at the opening of the dropship watching the group. Most of the kids were getting tired now, and Bellamy could hear a few groans of hunger. There was an air of discomfort around the clearing and without an adult or instructions many kids had started to just wander into the forest. The girl with the curly blonde hair- Clarke, he remembered- jogged up to him.

“Hey people are hungry” She said. Bellamy squinted at her, mentally acknowledging his own hunger pains.

“Not my problem.”

Clarke squinted right back at him. “Sorry pig-head, but since wise-guy McAdult over there got out of his seat too soon you’re the oldest one here. So yeah, it is your problem.”

He grunted and turned away from her, clearly annoyed by the new nickname and burgeoning responsibility. Clarke walked past him and into the ship, picking up the radio he had tossed aside.

“Hey this is a radio! We could-“

“-Broken.” Bellamy said, cutting her off. She spoke into it a few times anyways, ignoring Bellamy as he rolled his eyes. After several minutes had passed she sat beside him, shoving the radio into his hands. Bellamy started twisting knobs and pressing buttons out of boredom. It wasn’t until he hit a small grey button at the bottom that something changed.

A high pitched screech tore out of the small speaker, echoing throughout the forest before he released it out of shock. Some of the kids looked their way, confused as to what the sound was and what it meant. Bellamy looked over at Clarke, her hands were clasped over her ears but the corners of her mouth had twitched up into a smile.

Clarke grabbed the radio and stood up, lifting it over her head and pressing the button again. She held it for a good minute or so until kids started wandering over towards the ship. After a fairly large group had gathered, she released it and pulled Bellamy to his feet.

“Alright listen up we-“

“Hey we don’t want to listen to some _girl_ talk.” A voice spat out from somewhere in the crowd. Voices piped up in support and the few girls in the crowd just looked awkwardly at their feet. More voices started shouting out demands and complaints. Bellamy looked over at Clarke and saw the angry flush across her cheeks. He grabbed the radio, the tone ringing out until the crowd had fallen silent once again.

“No one talks unless you’ve got the radio, we clear?” He shouted. He saw some nods from the crowd before handing the radio to Clarke with a small nod.

Clarke cleared her throat, “We can’t really do anything until the other adults come to get us. We gotta set up camp for the night.” There were more nods of agreement, the looming nightfall creating fear and uncertainty in everyone.

A hand was nervously raised near the back of the group, Bellamy tossed him the radio. The young boy said his name was Monty, Bellamy recognized him as the friend of the puking boy whose name he would learn was Jasper. Monty spoke about ideas he had about making tents with the dropship parachute. The radio was passed around more, ideas and concerns were expressed freely, and before long the group had dispersed to various tasks.

Bellamy was helping set up a tent with a few of the older boys when he heard the bushes rustle behind him.

“Hey are you the man with the radio?” A voice barked out.

Bellamy turned around; a small group of boys with mud on their faces and their sleeves pushed up stared back at him. The boy that had spoken stood at the front, pushing his black greasy hair out of his eyes.

“The one and only.” Bellamy replied, showing them the small device.

The greasy boy looked at Bellamy, a hint of doubt in his eyes that this boy was some sort of temporary leader. He grunted and pushed his hair out of his eyes again.

“I’m Murphy. That’s Atom and Miller.” He said. He introduced the other boys with him before taking a few steps closer to Bellamy.

It was at this point that Bellamy noticed the makeshift spear Murphy held closely to his side. He clenched his jaw as his pulse rose.

Murphy cleared his throat, “My boys and I, we’re gonna be hunters.”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows at the boldness in his voice. “Good for you. But we don’t need hunters.” He said abruptly.

“The other ships should meet up with us in a day or so. And we found some nuts and berries growing around camp so we’ll be fine until then. It’s a nice thought but-” Bellamy cut himself short and shrugged.

Murphy narrowed his eyes.

“That’s your opinion. And I didn’t elect you as chancellor of this group, so buzz off.” He said, turning back towards the group of boys behind him. He spoke a few short words before he shot a glare back at Bellamy and stormed off back into the woods with the group of boys in tow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey well this is my first time writing fanfiction, hope you enjoyed! This is neither going to be strictly the 100 or LotF but rather a nice blend of the two. Let me know what you think of this first chapter in the comments.


End file.
